


【丞紬】What do I call you…now?

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [53]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 丞紬參與GOD座徵選後、進入滿開前，彼此失聯的狀態
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255





	【丞紬】What do I call you…now?

**Author's Note:**

> ✽OOC可能有，慎入  
> ✽主要時間設定在丞紬參與GOD座徵選後、進入滿開前，彼此失聯的狀態  
> ✽靈感來源歌曲：Taeyeon 태연 太妍〈What Do I Call You〉

唯有他們自己知道那一段隱密的戀愛。

在他們參與GOD座徵選之前，早就已經悄悄地在一起了。雖說自小相識，但都不曾想過會對竹馬動心，因此直到兩人都藏不住對彼此的心意時，才終於取得了對方口中「交往對象」的身分。

－－只是時間一點也不長久。

✾

站在舞台上，他展露出培訓有成的王子笑容。他不知道這究竟對自己的演技有何幫助，但觀眾們回報的熱烈掌聲與歡呼，讓他在幾度懷疑後仍說服自己是正確的、只是使用同樣演技的時機比較頻繁。高遠丞配合著身邊的演員，向台下不同角落一一鞠躬致敬，不過在視線轉到票價最低而視線最為隱蔽的角落時，他驀地瞳孔一縮、臉上的面具像是要維持不住地剝落了一小角。

「高遠，你還在舞台上！」

耳麥裡傳來的尖銳提醒讓他瞬間回神，可即使他試圖專心的謝幕，視線在工作結束前卻總是不由自主地飄向那讓他一度恍神的位置，然而令他分心的理由猶如海市蜃樓般僅是幻影、早已不在相同的位置。

離開舞台，無須檢討會議，丞也在內心狠狠地斥責了自己。面對一個自顧自地就放棄彼此夢想的人，還有什麼好掛念的？而自己居然還因為這樣一個不負責任的人，差點破壞了自己最重視的舞台，簡直不可饒恕。他不耐地搔抓著頭，像是要把那個突兀出現的身影從腦袋裡扔出去，可身處曾經一起走過的街頭，藍髮青年的一切卻只是更加清晰。站在天橋上，他彷彿看見了自己恨其不爭的責備，卻也似乎再一次感受到被愛人扔下的感覺。  
方才還在舞台上抬頭挺胸接受掌聲的男人，此刻捂著臉蹲著身子、將臉埋入雙膝之間。

留下的回憶和甜蜜，不要再緊抓著我不放了。

✾

當面對又一次由他人提出的分手時，他想著或許自己該放棄了。

女孩子希望透過親熱的稱呼來體現愛意，可無論是Honey或是Daisy他都無法輕易喚出口。因為他曾用這樣的代稱喊過另一個人，縱使那個人現在肯定不會接受如此呼喊，而自己也無法腆顏說出，可只怕此生他只會這樣喚那唯一一人了。

當時他都不知道這些稱呼怎麼會突然的就從自己嘴裡蹦出來，說完的當下兩個人看著對方傻愣了半晌，接著又笑著喊了彼此好幾回，最後的幾聲如同詞彙本身的涵義般消失在黏膩的親吻裡。

「你總是只喊我的名字，連我的閨密都覺得生疏，你真的愛我嗎？」

遭受交往對象的質疑，紬選擇沉默以對。他想起那時候他們毫不懷疑「這個人會一直陪伴在我身邊」，就沒有想著要強迫身邊的同學與夥伴正視他們的交往宣言、要求友人停止用好感情好默契定義兩人，用所有的言行證明他們是真的將另一人視為交付愛意的伴侶，才導致這樣親密的稱呼也被視作玩笑之語。那麼，如果真心說出口的情感都會被當作無色無味的表達，內心波動的情意還有說出的必要嗎？或者說，難道付諸言語就不會改變嗎？

月岡紬望著桌子另一頭已經人走茶涼的空位，猶如看見了告別時的黑髮青年那冷淡又憤怒的眉眼，像是他們共同經歷的一切都支離破碎。

說與不說的尷尬，全因為對你的遲遲放不下。

✾  
在街上相遇的瞬間，即使身邊隔著猶如千山萬水的眾人，他們眼底也只看得見彼此。而面對眼前依然熟悉的身影，兩人想的並不是對方是否一如記憶，而是……

我現在，究竟該如何稱呼你？

**Author's Note:**

> ✿❃✤✽  
> 不正經的結尾：最後，Honey還是Honey，可喜可賀。  
> ====  
> 滿喜歡〈What Do I Call You〉的歌曲旋律，歌詞也讓我有一些感觸。雖然很喜歡這首歌，但也不想為此拆CP，想來想去也就是重歸於好前的丞紬適合，也不違反我的原則。  
> 不局限於愛情，有些朋友也會讓人懷疑「我們真的還是『摯友』嗎？」感情的損耗會讓在意的人、或者說過度敏感的人時時掛念，這樣的情緒應該讓他們常常問自己”What Do I Call You”這個問題吧？  
> 是心碎，又嚴肅的問題呢。


End file.
